In the field of digital programs, the editing of program contents is always accompanied by editing the integral structure of the program. The editing of the program structure always leads into a plurality of program segments divided due to content editing (for example, deletion or addition, etc.) as independent programs, or buffering the plurality of program segments and re-allocating resources and thereby integrally store them as one file. These technical solutions are relatively adaptable to edit simple audio/video stream programs, but are hardly adaptable to complex audio/video stream programs in the optical storage field.
In the optical storage field, with the increasing enhancement of playing back functions of optical disc, in particular interactive functions, a program data stream and the corresponding application are getting more complex. The application and program data stream closely correspond to each other, wherein the complex calling relation and interacting relation of the program contents are always included, therefore, the editing of program contents and structure will be accompanied by the editing of complex applications. If processing each program segment as an independent program, the editing of the relevant application will become very complex, for the reason that the objects processed by the application has been changed from a single program to multiple programs.
Sometimes, it is quite possible that the modification of the application cannot be carried out. In order to adapt to different consumers' requirements, the optical disc format provides the optical disc writing and playing functions in different function layers. A higher function layer supplies the user with powerful navigation functions such as various menu and interaction, whereas a lower function layer provides conventional navigation functions like a relatively simple menu.
For example, a low function optical disc writing means may delete a segment of program content recorded on a high function re-writable optical disc, at the same time correspondingly edit the application on a low function layer, however, it cannot modify the application on the high function layer for failure to identify the information on the higher function layer. If using a high function optical disc playing means to play back the optical disc again, the application will continue to call that segment of program content having been deleted, because the application on the high function layer is not edited correspondingly, then inevitably an error of playing back is generated.
In addition, the optical disc programs usually have a relatively large amount of data, if various program segments are buffered and integrated into a complete file and stored on the optical disc, it will need a very big buffering space and has a very critical requirement for the buffering means, so the cost is quite high.
Therefore, it needs to provide a method and apparatus for editing optical disc programs to edit the programs on a re-writable optical disc, thereby avoiding not only the employment of the buffering means of high cost and complex editing of the relevant application, but also the conflict in playing between the program and application due to different function layers.